


Creative Enough

by zarabithia



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Future Fic, Kinky Superpowers, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some work, but Layla and her boys were nothing, if not flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audrey1nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/gifts).



Mostly, they'd grown out of the awkward stages that had defined their time at Sky High.

It had started with that one epic battle, of course, when Will finally realized his ability to fly. But that was merely the start of a slow realization that they completely kicked ass as a team. Few villains could stand up to the combined force of the three of them, after all, and the newly gained confidence served to booster their teamwork, as well.

Even the rest of the hero community seemed to realize that the three of them functioned best as a _team_ , not a couple and a best friend. That led to some ... rumors, especially once the three of them moved in together during their freshman year at Sky University.

It certainly called for some raised eyebrows and _questions_ about the family friendliness of their image - something every hero and sidekick needed to worry about - but Layla and Warren were used to being looked at strangely. It took Will longer to adjust, especially when dealing with the Commander's ever-increasing raised eyebrow, but in time, Will was able to meet the unasked questions with a simple blush.

Neither Layla nor Warren especially minded, however, because that particular blush remained firmly in place even behind bedroom doors. The awkward stage might have been mostly behind them in public, and they might put on a great show of teamwork when fighting crime, but their private time still required some considerable practice to get things right.

Namely, there was the tiny matter of the unpredictable nature of powers, when combined with sex.

All three of their mothers had tried to warn them, of course. But it took some first hand experience with Will floating off the bed at the exact wrong time for them to fully understand what their mothers meant. Layla and Warren were able to control theirs pretty well, but there was something to be said for the association psychologists drew between sex and flying.

"You should be glad your other powers don't act up," Jetstream advised when consulted. "I'm sure you kids will figure something out...if you're creative enough."

As was usually the case, Layla had the most patience with the situation, in the beginning. But one night, in the midst of what was an otherwise attentive display towards Layla, Will's powers began misbehave, resulting in both Will and Warren ending up halfway to the ceiling, before Warren was unceremoniously dropped on the bed next to a quite disgruntled Layla.

With great irritation that defied her normal degree of patience, Layla used her plants to draw Will back down to the bed. Once there, her plants tightened their grip, holding him in place.

"Your face is almost as red as her hair," Warren smirked, before devoting himself once again to the area between Will's legs, which Layla's plants had made quite accessible when they'd tied him up.

"You don't mind, do you?" Layla asked.

"No. No, really, I don't. I mean, it's a little kinky, but..." Will grinned up at her. "I could get used to it, really."

"Hm. So could I," Layla agreed before positioning herself in the best possible way for Will to continue his display of attention. It took some work, but she and her boys were nothing, if not flexible.


End file.
